1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a wire coiling apparatus.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
To the extent of the applicant's knowledge, spring or wire coiling machines are driven by means of gear trains which results in a very noisy mechanical operation.
With a gear train operation there is required to be a gear train alteration to change the pitch or angular relation of the coils or to alternate pitch or to have successive changes in pitch.
To alter a gear train means down time in stopping the operation of a machine and making the necessary mechanical gear changes. Micro changes in coiling a fine wire are difficult to achieve with an operation embodying a gear train drive.